


Massage

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ichigo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sideways World, Top Hichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/965210">Dominated Control</a> Sequel. What is a Hollow to do when his King is stressed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffier but no less smutty sequel.
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

Ichigo sighed in relief as he sunk his exhausted and overworked body into the tub of hot water. It had been a typical day: he'd been woken by his father's Morning Flying Jump Kick (easily dodged), blazed through his school day (he only had to use one 'bathroom break' to go fight an errant Hollow), was welcomed home by his father's Evening Flying Jump Kick (which he returned with his own this time), as well as Yuzu's delicious cooking (which was scarfed down in no time and 2nds brought up to Rukia), and homework interrupted periodically by a Hollow attack. Though it was typical, the daily routine was quickly wearing down the teenage Shinigami. He sighed again as he willed his tight, knotted muscles to unknot and loosen in the relaxing water.

"T-t-t," a voice behind him tsked as warm, white hands slowly began kneading the knots out of the tan, scarred shoulders. "So tense, aibou," the dark voice purred. Ichigo gave a noncommittal grunt, and rolled his shoulders in response. The teen was slowly lulled into sleep as muscle by muscle was loosened for the first time in month by nimble, skilled fingers. When he finally opened his eyes, they opened to the sideways world of his Hollow, who was currently sitting across from him in the same tub from his family's bathroom. Due to the tub's oval shape, and Ichigo's current position where both arms were laid around the rim of the tub, as well as the Hollow's habit of mocking, copying, his every pose, the Shinigami and his Hollow brushed fingers. His legs were also extended across the length of the tub, crossed at the ankles, and as such, his toes were brushing against the still-clothed thigh of his Hollow, while his Hollow's toes were brushing against his bare thighs. Ichigo leveled a blank stare across the way at the black eyes and white lips merely grinned in response. Being the first quiet moment he'd had in months, the temporary Shinigami simply closed his eyes again, willing to ignore the twin across from him.

After a few moments of silence, water began moving against the teen's tan chest, denoting movement on his pale counterpart's end, but Ichigo kept his eyes closed, determined to enjoy his relaxation. Fingers uncrossed his ankles, and slowly began massaging their way up tan and scarred legs, starting with the toes, and moving up to the feet, ankles, calves, and by the time they reached the tan thighs, the teen was almost water himself, with the one very exceptional part of his very male anatomy. Once the fingers finished massaging all the knots out of the leg muscles, they slowly moved inward to the apex of the teen's thighs, and then grasped the strong erection, and Ichigo's rest was very definitely disturbed as his body surged forward in a gasp and brown eyes snapped open. At the same time, a very sneaky finger began to work its way into Ichigo's ring of muscles, and the orange-haired teen moaned at the double onslaught of pleasure. As soon as the gasp was made, the tub disappeared, and the teen was on his back on the side of the building the tub had been sitting on.

Skilled fingers kept stroking him as the other hand slowly loosened that special ring of muscles. Once the muscles were loose enough, a second finger slid into place, and began scissoring to prepare for something much larger. Ichigo's fingers curled and uncurled loosely on the warm building side, as his prostate was brushed repeatedly by the motion. After a few more moments of the torturous treatment, the teen grasped the lapels of his still-dressed Hollow's haori, and dragged white lips to his own. Hichigo chuckled at his king's eagerness, and slowly pushed the teen back to the ground. Brown eyes watched hungrily as the white haori and hakama was slowly peeled from equally white skin. Hichigo was still grinning as he kneeled again and took back up the stroking of the tan erection, while tan fingers took up the stroking of the white erection, and gently guided it to his opening. White teeth gently sunk into a tan shoulder as the Hollow slid home with a moan, and Ichigo himself gasped aloud.

The Hollow kept his body flush with his Shinigami's, keeping his king's erection between them, using his thrusting motion to stroke the erection between them. The air was filled with pants and grunts of pleasure as both erections were stroked simultaneously. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, but intense, and by the time Hichigo was crying out his orgasm into Ichigo, and Ichigo onto their stomachs, Hichigo could barely hold himself up and even Ichigo was having issues with keeping his legs in the best position. As the last of the electrical shocks running through their bodies subsided, the pale man slid off his tan counterpart, and gathered him in his arms. As the teenager slept, the Hollow just watched him and after a long time, released his king back to his own world. When Ichigo opened up his eyes from a rest for the second time, he was back in his now-lukewarm bath, and Karin was pounding on the door.

After he dried off, and headed off to bed, that seductive voice sounded in his head: _'If you're ever stressed again, aibou, just call on me for another 'massage'.'_ Ichigo laughed aloud, causing both Rukia and Kon, who were sitting in their places in his closet, to give him strange looks. He just shook his head at them and went to sleep. _'I'll do that,'_ he thought as he drifted off to the best sleep he'd had in months with a satisfied smile.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91625465263/massage)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
